As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various information handling systems can be realized as servers that can be mounted within server racks. Servers can allow accessing and serving information, applications, and various types of data to multiple clients via an Intranet, the Internet, or combinations thereof. Managing servers, and server configurations, has historically been accomplished by system administrators accessing terminals connected to servers. For example, a system administrator could modify software, hardware, and other configurations for one or more servers. Recent developments in server management technology include providing remote management applications that allow system administrators to remotely monitor and access server software, hardware, power management, and various other associated components. However, the complexity and density of servers and associated components provided within server racks for some enterprise data centers impacts environmental and operating conditions of servers within data centers.